


Theft

by Larxicana



Series: Help Wanted [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Action, Human AU, M/M, Rouge Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl awakes to the sound of people talking in the hallway. Much to his surprise, he sees Heinz and Perry sneaking out, stealing an agency car. However, when he follows them, he discovered with horror that the two are going on a wild crime spree. He takes it upon himself to stop them before things get bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow the timeline of the other two stories, but it does go after them. Kind of confusing, I know. It does go in this universe, however.

“ _Come on_! Hurry up! We don’t have all _night_!”

Carl made a little face at the sound of hushed voices. He rubbed his eyes before blinking them open, then reached for his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed and pulled them on so he could see the clock. Eleven o’clock. He made a little face. Who in the world was up at this hour?

Outside his door came a soft chirping sound, followed by a man’s voice. “Don’t give me that!” There was a hushing sound and a bit of fumbling before the man spoke again in a much quieter tone. “ _Ouch_! Ok, ok!

Carl’s eyes widened a little when he realized the voices belonged to Heinz and Perry. He tossed back the covers back and stood from his bed, tip-toeing over to his door so he could crack it open and peak outside. In the dimly light hallway, he watched as two walked together, glancing around like they were afraid they would be seen. Heinz looked different, wearing a pair of dark jeans, his usual black turtle neck, and a black leather jacket over top.

When Perry looked over his shoulder towards his door, Carl gasped and quickly ducked back inside. He waited for a moment to see if he had been found out, but when nothing happened, he peeked back outside and saw the two disappear around a corner.

He knew he should just go back to bed. Everything he was seeing was probably nothing. They were probably just getting a midnight snack or something. Sadly, his curiosity was killing him, so he stepped into his slippers and quickly, yet quietly, followed.

The pair made their way through the empty halls before slipping through double doors and into the garage. Carl hurried over and peered through one of the windows in the doors. Perry moved over to a clearly taped off x on the floor in front of the Transform-inator, looking down at his feet before back up at Heinz, giving him a thumbs-up.

“Ready? Ok.” Heinz picked up the remote and slipped on a pair of goggles. “All the lights in the agency are _off_ so _hopefully_ no one will notice the _power_ surge.” He fiddled with the remote for a moment before he pressed a button, causing the machine to light up and whine. Suddenly the laser shot out, hitting the platypus. Carl gasped and quickly looked down at the ground, feeling his face warm considerably.

When the –inator let out a soft sound, signaling that it was powering back down, Carl heard Heinz speak. “Hurry up and get dressed. We’re gonna be late.”

There was a sound of clothes hitting something then fumbling. When Carl was sure it was safe, he glanced up just as Perry was shrugging on a black, leather jacket. Heinz set the remote down on his workbench nearby and took off his goggles before walking over to pull two sets of ear pieces off the wall, tossing one to Perry. “Baby, your teal hair is gonna give us away.”

Perry gave him a look as he caught the device with one hand, raising an eyebrow at him. _Never has before._ He sign off. Carl was suddenly glad he had taken sign language for his foreign language credit in college.

“Yeah well, tonight requires _stealth_.” Heinz explained as he fixed the device to his ear. He looked up when Perry snapped his fingers to get his attention.

_I’m a spy. Stealth is what I do._

“Oh… right. I knew that.”

Perry rolled his eyes and sighed before putting on his own ear piece. He pressed a button on it, causing metal plates to suddenly fold out around his head to form a black, full-headed helmet. He flicked up the visor then turned to the many agency vehicles parked in the garage, causing Carl to gasp and duck underneath the window so he wouldn’t see him.

“Oh oh! Are we going to take a _motorcycle_? Sweet! I’ll grab the Shrinker-inator.” There was a silent pause before Heinz spoke again. “Shut up! I know it’s not a real _word_ , but it sounded so much better than just _Shrink_ -inator.”

Carl peered through the window again, watching as Heinz grabbed a small gun like –inator from his workbench and slipped it into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He then walked over to Perry, who was rolling out a slick, matte black motorbike. “Wow! Nice ride! Can I drive? _Pleeasee_?”

Perry narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head.

“Aw come _on_! Just for a little while? Pretty please?”

The agent let out another sigh that was a bit muffled by his helmet. He then held up his hands to speak, _Once in the city._

Heinz let out a cheer, doing a little dance in his spot, “Yes!” Perry then reached over and pressed the button on the man’s ear piece, causing a helmet to form around his head. Heinz jumped then touched the helmet, “ _Geez_ , warn a guy first, will ya?”

Perry stood the bike up, kicking back the stand before he tossed a leg over it to settle himself on top. His partner got on behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Ya know, you’re so _short_ as a person. I’m amazed they make a _motorcycle_ that you can sit on and still touch the _ground_.”

Perry ignored him and flicked down his visor before pressing a button on the handle bars that got the garage door to open. He then kicked the bike to life, causing it to roar and whine. He reached down and gave Heinz’s arm a squeeze in warning before he punched the gas and the two flew out of the garage.

Carl pushed the door he was hiding behind open and stepped inside, watching as the garage closed again. Where were they going? Why did Perry have to change? Did they have permission to take that company bike? Agent P was their top agent and Heinz was quickly become a serious benefit. After several months of loyal service, all the secrets the two had been keeping from the OWCA about the parties and such had been forgiven, so why were they sneaking out now?

The intern shook his head. Maybe he was reading too much into this. They could have something planned that he didn’t know about. To keep up Agent P’s cover with Heinz’s family, the two still had to go out to family gatherings and such. Maybe this was one of those things, but then Carl frowned and looked as a clock on the wall. It was midnight. What kind of family gathering could they be going to at this hour?

He shook his head, “I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” He said to himself with a smile and a wave of his hand. “They’re good agents. And you know what? Just to put my mind at ease, I’ll look it up in the computer. They always put their family outings on the schedule.”

Leaving the garage, Carl went to his cubical and powered on his computer. After logging, in, he pulled up the agent files. “Ok let’s see… Agents… partners… activities…” He mumbled to himself as he went through the different folders, “Ah, here we go. Agents P and O.” Carl chuckled to himself, pausing for a moment. “This is silly. I’m going to all this trouble for nothing. I’ll open their activity folder, see that they have something scheduled for tonight, and then I’ll walk away, worrying about nothing.” He then opened today’s date and scrolled through the file. “Ok, mission out of town, complete. Briefing, complete. Weekly sensitivity training… completely. And…” Carl stopped and frowned. There was nothing left.

Carl quickly checked to make sure he was looking at the right date, “There’s… there’s nothing assigned for tonight.” He sat back and stared at the computer, speechless. Those two always logged through events as soon as they got word so they could get the time off. Carl looked in a few more places but still found nothing.

“Oh my god,” He said slowly, “They snuck out. Took a company _car._ I’ve gotta tell Major Monogram!” Carl stood up to head to the man’s quarters at the base, but then stopped. “No, wait. This could be nothing. Maybe just a misunderstanding. I don’t want to wake him up for that!” He bit his lip as he thought, then gasped, snapping his fingers. “I know! I’ll follow them and see what they’re up to! If it turns out to be nothing, then I’ll just mark it off as they forgot to log it in.” He then let out a quiet squeal, dancing in his spot, “Time to go undercover!”

He rushed back to his room and went through his closet to pull on a trench coat and a hat before he went out to the garage. He logged out a regular white car before hopping in and hitting the garage door button. He then shifted into gear before carefully driving out and towards town.

“Now where could they have gone…?” Carl asked himself quietly. He didn’t think about this part, trying to find them. Danville was a big place. They could be anywhere by now! However, it seemed luck was on his side, for when he was stopped at a red light, the two agents flew by at high speed.

Carl jumped and let out a startled yell, knocking his glasses off. He quickly moved to pick them up to return them to his face before he hit his blinker and followed after. It made him nervous to go over the speed limit, but the other two were going so fast, that if he didn’t pick up the pace, he was going to lose them. Thankfully, they finally seemed to slow down once they reached downtown. Carl pulled into a parallel parking spot and turned off the lights of his car so he wouldn’t draw attention, then crouched down to hide behind the steering wheel a little. At the last minute, he remembered to roll down the window so he could hear what they were saying.

“Woohoo!” Heinz shouted as his jumped off the bike, tossing his hands into the air. “That was _awesome_! What a _rush_! _I_ need to get me one of those!”

Perry got off and set down the stand so the bike wouldn’t fall over. He looked at Heinz for a moment before he moved the door of a jewelry store, pulling something out of his pocket.

“What is he doing?” Carl mumbled to himself, squinting before he leaned over and opened the glove box, pulling out a pair of binoculars. This was a company car, after all. Quickly, he sat up and put them to his eyes. He watched as Perry opened a small, red case with just a flick of his wrist, showing long, silver tools. He pulled one out then stepped up to the door of the jewelry store, inserting the tool into the key hole.

Carl gasped, lowering the binoculars as a cold wave of dread went through his whole body. “Is he…? No. No he can’t be…” He quickly returned the binoculars to his eyes and watched as Perry picked the lock and pushed the door open silently. As soon as it was open, he stepped inside with Heinz not far behind. “No. God please, no.” Carl mumbled to himself. A few minutes later, the two returned, both carrying a tan sack.

Heinz laughed and dropped the bag onto the sidewalk, “Score!”

“Oh god please let that be laundry…” Carl murmured as he watched Heinz lean over to open the bag and pull out a little black box. He opened it to show a gold ring with an impressive diamond on it.

“Wanna marry me?” He asked his partner, who just crossed his arms. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe later.” Heinz shut the box and tossed it back in the bag before taking out his Shrinker-inator. With a pull of the trigger, the two fat sacks were shrunk down small enough to fit in Perry’s jacket pocket.

He then signed, _Come on. Get moving. More stops._

“Yeah yeah, I hear you. Oh!” Heinz turned to look at him, holding up his fists in an excited manner, “Can I drive? _Pleasee_? You said I _could_ once we got in the city!”

Perry put his hands on his hips, his body language giving away his mildly annoyed emotions, but then he nodded. Before Heinz could touch the bike, Perry reached out to grab his shoulder, pointing a warning finger at him.

“I’ll be careful! _Gosh_! You act like I haven’t operated dangerous _equipment_ before.” Heinz jumped on the bike and righted it. It took him a few times to get it started, enough times to cause Perry to rub the front of his helmet like he was rubbing his forehead. When it eventually roared to life, Heinz let out a triumphant sound then patted the leather seat behind him. Perry cautiously got on, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders.

Watching Heinz inch forward cautiously and nearly drop the bike would have been amusing, if Carl wasn’t absolutely horrified. The two had just robbed a jewelry store! He couldn’t believe it! He wouldn’t have if he hadn’t seen it himself. Carl quickly pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed up Major Monogram’s number, but quickly moved to hold it between his shoulder and ear when he saw the two start down the road again. He was _not_ going to lose them now, not when they had just committed a crime.

“Come on… Pick up!” Carl mumbled, carefully making his way down the road while still trying to keep up with the two rouge agents. It seemed Heinz was getting the hang of things, because he suddenly sped up and popped a wheelie, causing Perry to quickly wrap his arms around his waist so he wouldn’t fall off. When the major’s voicemail came up, Carl swore silently under his breath and tossed his phone into the passenger seat. He would try again later.

The pair made their way down the street and over a few blocks before they stopped again in front of a bank. Quickly, they jumped off the bike and ran over to the glass front doors, where Heinz pulled something from his pocket. He pointed the pen like object at the door and pressed a button, causing a laser to shoot out so he could cut a descent size hole. He caught the piece of glass before it could fall and break, setting it down beside him on the sidewalk. Perry then stepped up and easily slipped himself through the hold with grace.

From his spot on the street, Carl could see their top agent pull something from his pocket. He then pressed the button on the side of his helmet, causing the metal plates to fold back up and show his calm face. He opened the compact then lifted it to his mouth, blowing against it gently. A white smoke moved throughout the room, giving away every laser defense set up. Perry slipped the compact back into his pocket before he took a few steps back so he could get a running start. He flipped over the first few then dropped to his knees, leaning back to slide under another. Every move he made was confident and smooth from his years of being a top spy. When he got to the other side, he disappeared into another room, but quickly returned with another large sack. It was a little trickier to get back across with the sack, but once he did, he tossed it out the opening in the door before following through.

“Wow.” Carl heard Heinz say, “That was awesome! It’s like you’re a _spy_ or something!” Perry raised an eyebrow at his partner, causing him to pause. “Wait. I just realized what I said.” Perry rolled his eyes before he tossed the bag to Heinz so he could shrink it down while he put his helmet back on. They then returned to the bike, Perry at the wheel, before rushing off again.

Carl grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the major’s number again. “Come on, man!” He quickly started his car to follow after the two again when he suddenly heard a grumbly voice. “Major!” Carl cried in relief. “You won’t believe this!”

“Carl? What the… it’s two in the morning!” Monogram mumbled.

“Wait! Don’t hang up! Agents P and O have gone rouge!”

“Huh? Carl, it’s just a dream. Go back to sleep…”

“No! I’m serious! I’m following them right now! They stole a company bike and they just robbed a jewelry store and a bank! They’re heading towards the highway!” Carl looked around to make sure it was safe to merge behind the two. “You have to believe me! I saw it with my own eyes!”

“ _What_?”

Carl sighed when he heard the major finally take interest and wake up a little. “They’re on a crime spree, sir! I’m following them right now!”

Suddenly a bright red sports car flew by him, causing Carl to shout in surprise and nearly drop his phone. Up ahead, Heinz turned around to look at the car before quickly giving Perry a nudge. The man turned to look too before he hit the gas and they flew forward, causing the red car to quickly follow.

“What’s going on?” Monogram asked in an argent voice.

“A red car just flew by!” Carl explained, “When Agents P and O saw them, they took off and now the red car is chasing them!”

“Carl, you should back off until I can send someone to help! It’s too dangerous now!”

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Carl adjusted his hold on the phone so he could hold it with his shoulder before he nervously shifted into a higher gear, “Then we’ll lose visual on them! It’s ok! Agent P’s been teaching me how to drive in a high speed chase, I can keep up!”

“ _What_? When have you been doing _that_?”

“On the weekends, sir.”

“Is that why the back parking lot is covered in tire marks?!”

Carl winced, suddenly wishing he hadn’t said anything. “Maybe?”

“Damn it, Carl! You-…” The major sighed, sounding very annoyed. “Fine, keep an eye on them. I’ll send out some agents to your location, but for god’s sakes, don’t get yourself killed! We don’t have room in the budget for that!”

The intern rolled his eyes, “Oh no. That would just be terrible if the _budget_ was hurt.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“No, sir.”

“Good! Now stop talking on the phone while driving! That’s dangerous!”

Carl pulled the phone away from his ear when it beeped to signal the call had ended. He then placed it in the cup holder before turning his attention back to the road. Thankfully, with it being so late, no one was out on the road but the three of them. Carl hadn’t learned that part of a chase yet.

Ahead, the red car whined as it quickly sped up, coming up parallel to the agents. The window rolled down, but Carl couldn’t see who was inside. Heinz seemed to talk to them for a moment, waving a hand wildly. Suddenly, the person in the car pointed a gun at them, causing Carl to cry out in surprise. Heinz jerked too, but Perry was at the controls and quickly swerved to avoid the bullets as loud bangs rang out. They took off once more as Heinz reached forward and grabbed a weapon from his partner’s hip. He turned and started firing back, causing the car to swerve as well.

Carl let out a cry and jerked his own steering wheel, not wanting to get hit by a stray bullet. The resulting squeal caused Perry to turn and look over his shoulder before he elbowed Heinz in the ribs. The scientist finally seemed to realize there was another car on the road other than them and quickly lowered his gun. Instead, he took hold of his partner as they moved from lane to lane. The red car was hot on their trail. Perry glanced over his shoulder again before he suddenly slammed on his breaks, jerking the handle bars to completely avoid the red car as it flew past them. Carl swore and moved his hat so that when the two flew by him, they wouldn’t see his face. He then turned around and watched as the two got off at another exit, speeding down the turnpike.

“Darn it!” Carl cursed with a frown before grabbing his phone to call the major back. “Sir, I lost them!” He said regretfully, “They got off at the exit for Upper Danville.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ve got agents on the road now. Besides, they’re driving a company car.” Monogram explained.

Carl gasped in delight, “That’s right! There are tracking devices in each one! I can’t believe I forgot about that!”

“Head back to HQ and let the professionals handle this.”

“But sir, I can get off at the next exit and meet up with them again!”

“No, I already have people out there. There’s no need for you to follow them anymore.”

Carl frowned, biting his lip before he sighed, “Yes, sir.” He looked up and watched the red car that had been chasing the rouge agents take off down the high way as he slowed down to take the next exit. He wondered who they were and why they were shooting at them like that. He supposed he could ask them when they went to arrest them. He still couldn’t believe all of this had happened. Those two were doing amazing work and they just threw it away!

Eventually, Carl made it back to the agency and parked in the garage, where Monogram was waiting for him. “Good, you’re here. We’re just about to head out. I got word not long ago that our rouges have stopped at the local park. Since you lost them, they robbed another jewelry store and stole a car, which they shrunk down to the size of a toy. They are out of control and we need to stop them now before this gets even more out of hand.”

Carl nodded grimly and followed the major to black car, hopping into the passenger seat. As they headed towards the park, he felt his heart racing, like everything he had seen was finally sinking in. Not only had Heinz returned to his evil ways, but he had dragged Perry in with him. He couldn’t help but hope that jail wouldn’t be too hard for them.

When they arrived, Carl got out and looked towards the park, where he could see two black figures standing under a tree. “There they are.” Monogram spoke as he walked to the front of the car then lifted his wrist to his mouth, “Alright, move in!” He ordered into his watch.

Suddenly smaller dark figures from every direction rushed in, causing the two rouges to turn around. They went down far easier than Carl had expected. Quickly, he followed after the major as he started to move towards them. Once they got close enough, Carl saw the smaller animal agents had forced the two to their knees and locked their wrists behind their backs with cuffs.

 “What the hell, man?” Heinz shouted, struggling against his cuffs, “What is this? A _prank_? Did that damn duck put you up to this? He _did_ , didn’t he? Ugh! He just _can’t_ let things go, can he?”

When the major approached, the pair looked up at him. “Get those helmets off them. I want to see their faces.” He spat, causing the animals to move and yank the helmets off, throwing them to the ground.

“Hey!” Heinz made a face, protesting loudly, “ _Ow_! Ya know, those are collapsible! There was no need for that!” He turned his glare up to the major, “Dude, seriously? What’s with the bad ass attitude? First these guys _jump_ us, then the rough _treatment_ , and-…” He looked over at Perry, who looked just as confused, “Really? You’re going to cuff Perry’s hands behind his back? What, do you expect him to suddenly be able to _speak_? For god’s _sakes_! At least cuff him with his hands in _front_ of him! What are we, _barbarians_?” The outrage was clear in his tone.

Monogram narrowed his eyes at both of them, but made a motion with his hand towards Agent P, causing a dog to move over and undo the cuffs so he could secure them in front of him. As soon as he stepped away, Perry started to sign as best he could with just little room for gestures.

_What’s going on?_

“Carl, he’s doing that hand thing again.”

The intern sighed at the major’s rude and blunt comment, “He asking what’s going on, sir.” He explained.

“What’s going on?!” Monogram shouted, turning back to his agents, “I should be asking you that! Two of my best damn agents running around acting like scum bags! After everything that’s happened, after letting you both stay with the agency, _this_ is how you thank us?”

Heinz smiled brightly, “I’m one of your top _agents_?” This earned him an elbow to the arm from Perry. “Oh, right. Wrong time for that.”

Perry looked back up at his commanding officer, _I don’t understand._

“Carl saw the two of you sneaking out tonight, stealing a company motorcycle, then running a rampage through town, going on a complete crime spree!” Monogram threw his hands into the air in frustration. “Damn it, I thought we were over this whole keeping secrets thing!”

“What?” Heinz made a face, glancing over at Perry, who shared the same expression. “Crime spree? _Tonight_? Dude, I haven’t gone on a crime spree in like a _year_. And if I did, do you honestly thing _Perry_ would come along _with_ me?” Heinz narrowed his eyes at them, “Is there a drug smoking club that I’m not aware of?”

Carl frowned, “I saw you two break into a bank and a jewelry store. Then you were shooting at people on the highway! Granted, they were shooting first, but still!”

Perry gasped, his eyes widening. He let out a soft murmur that sounded a lot like a long ‘oh’ of understanding. He then grinned and nudged Heinz again, looking like he was ready to bust out laughing. The scientist looked at him, having a silent conversation with him as they so often did, before he gasped. “No!” Perry quickly nodded. The two started laughing then. Perry put his hands over his face as Heinz tipped his head back.

“What’s so damn funny?” Monogram demanded.

Heinz looked back at him, “Dude, we weren’t on an actual _crime_ spree. What you saw was a _game_ we’re playing with the _fam_! It’s a criminal game! Ya know, to see who would be the best crook! All the shops are in on it, I swear. You can _totally_ check with them. We all got in groups of two and went around to see who could steal the most _stuff_ in three hours before meeting back _here_ to compare. Here, look, I’ll show you. Uncuff me and I’ll show you.” He wiggled his shoulders a little.

“I don’t think so!” Monogram crossed his arms.

Perry rolled his eyes but reached over to grab the Shrinker-inator from the man’s jacket pocket. He then pulled out all the little tiny sacks they had collected. “You might want to stand back.” Heinz warned them as his partner adjusted the settlings on the –inator then took aim at everything. With pull of the trigger, everything they had taken grew back to their original size, including the sports car. Everyone backed up as this happened. Heinz then stood, turning so Perry took take his hands and stand as well.

“See, look,” Heinz said as he walked over to the car. He hit it with his hip, “ _Totally_ fake. Just a prop. You can’t even open the _doors_.”

Carl’s eyes widened, reaching out to try one of the doors, but the handle didn’t even move. “B-but what about the jewels?” He asked, looking up at them, “I saw you take those out to look at!”

Perry leaned over and grabbed one of the bags, setting it on the hood of the car. He opened it up to show that yes, the items in question were shiny, but they were completely fake. All costume jewelry.

“And the money? From the bank?”

“Fake!” Heinz sang, “You know those cool _tissues_ they have that look like stacks of hundreds? That’s all those were.” He looked over at Perry, “I’m _so_ keeping those. I’m going to feel _rich_ blowing my nose into one of those.”

Carl felt totally at a loss. His mouth moved, but no words came out. “I… I don’t understand.” He finally spoke, “I checked the computer after you left. There was no family event scheduled for tonight.”

Perry narrowed his eyes over at his partner then, causing Heinz’s to widen. “Oh.” He then gave a sheepish smile, “Oops! Did I uh… _forget_ to log that?”

His partner elbowed him hard to get his attention, _The one time I ask you to log and you forget._

“I’m a forgetful person!” Heinz whined in protest, pouting a little, “You know that!”

Carl frowned, feeling his face suddenly warm. “Oh my god.” He looked up at them, “I am _so_ sorry! I… I can’t believe I thought you were actually going _rouge_!” He put his hands over his mouth, feeling dread wash over him. “I’m a terrible person!”

Perry’s eyes widened as he look to him, shaking his head quickly as he waved his hands. He then moved around the fake car so he could put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. _Misunderstanding,_ he signed after. _O’s fault._

“Hey!” Heinz protested, “I’m standing right _here_!” Perry turned to glare at him. “Oh don’t start with me! It was an accident!” Perry straightened his arms down in front of him, stomping his feet. “Don’t use that tone of voice with me!”

Carl turned to Perry, putting his hands on both his shoulders to get his attention, “Seriously, I’m really sorry. I can’t believe I even _thought_ … You two are amazing agents. I should have known better.”

Perry smiled at him again and shook his head. He then lifted his arms so he could slip them around Carl’s head, giving him a hug as best he could while still being cuffed. Carl returned his hug with a sigh.

“Well,” Monogram started, getting their attention, “Now that that’s settled and my nightly beauty sleep has been interrupted.” He shot Carl a look, causing the intern to glance at the ground, “I think I’ll be getting back to headquarters. Release them, boys. They did nothing wrong. Though for god’s sakes, Agent P. Don’t let Doof log anything anymore.”

Perry nodded then gave the man a salute when his hands were freed.

“Yeah _seriously_ ,” Heinz agreed, rubbing his wrists when they were freed, “I am _so_ bad at remembering that stuff.”

Perry looked up when he heard the rumble of a car engine, his eyes widening. He then looked at Carl and everyone else, making a sweeping motion of his hands.

Carl looked over to see the red car that had been shooting on the highway had just pulled up. “Those are the guys that were shooting at you!” He looked at Perry, “Are you in trouble?”

Perry shook his head and waved his hands, before giving him a little push in the other direction.

“Those were _paintball_ rounds.” Heinz explained, “Ok? No more questions? Good. Now get lost! You’ll blow our cover.”

Quickly, the animal agents scattered and Carl hurried back to the car with the major, jumping in just as the people in the red car on the other side of the large packing lot got out. Much to his surprise, Charlene and Roger stepped out, carrying two sacks each. “Good show, Perry!” Roger called up to the man as they started up the hill to where two stood. “Did you learn to drive like that at the police academy?”

Perry gave him a smile and nodded.

“Hey!” Heinz put his hands on his hips, frowning at them, “That wasn’t very _nice_! All that _shooting_! This is a brand new jacket!”

“Oh relax, Heinz. It’s just paint.” Charlene waved a hand at him after she set her bags down in front of her. “It’ll wash right out.”

Heinz crossed his arms, looking as though he was pouting now. “Still… Would have left a bruise. I bruise easily, like a _banana_.” Perry nodded in agreement.

“Oh no fair!” The group turned to look at Vanessa as she and Candace walked over to them from the other direction, “You got the car? That was like the hardest thing to get!” Vanessa dropped her bags and crossed her arms, “You totally cheated by teaming up with Perry.”

“Yeah!” Candace added, “Seriously, a science teacher and a special operations cop. That’s not a fair pairing.”

Heinz stuck his tongue out at them, “Well he’s _my_ boyfriend so _nuh_!”

“Perry!” The agent turned around to watch as his boys ran up the hill to him, grabbing onto his legs. He smiled wide and knelt down to give them both a hug.

Phineas pulled back to look up at him, “You got the car too? Sweet!”

“Of course.” Candace threw up her hands, “Why am I _not_ surprised you two got the car too?”

“It was easy.” Ferb insisted quietly.

Phineas looked at him, “Yeah, too bad it wasn’t a real car. I would have loved to put rockets on it.” He paused, putting a finger to his chin before he grinned, sharing a knowing look with his brother.

“Oh no!” Candace waved her arms, “No rocket powered sports cars! You can’t even drive yet!”

“It would be remote controlled.” Phineas told her, “Seriously Candace, where were you all summer?”

Back in the car, Carl couldn’t help but smile as he watched the group of them chat and laugh. He still couldn’t believe how wrong he was, but he couldn’t be more grateful that he was. He would hate to see all of this, the happiness and family, be taken away from Perry and Heinz. They deserved this. He then turned to the major as he started the car and headed for the base. “I’m sorry about how wrong I got everything, sir.” He spoke sheepishly.

Monogram sighed, “It’s alright. You did what you thought was right.” He glanced over at him, “That was some good detective work though, keeping up with them without them noticing you.”

Carl’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yup. But you’re still on bathroom duty for the next week for this.”

The intern made a face and sighed, but his smile didn’t stay gone for long. He had done the right thing, contacting the major when he thought something was wrong. Maybe with time, he could get better and maybe… he could be an agent too.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Agent O is Heinz, ya know, for the Ocelot thing. I also added in Perry's family for fun.


End file.
